Clockwork
Clockwork is a ghost that has the ability to control time and also plays a vital role in the Ultima series Canon Bio Predictably, he lives in a giant clock-filled citadel. He oversees time and has time based powers, such as stopping or fast-forwarding, as well as genuine prescience. If people meddle with time, he has the ability to reset everything from just before the person meddled, and he and his section of the Ghost Zone are also immune to alternate time paths or paradoxes. He can use amulets to bring people or things into the past, present or future. Due to his time-based nature, he will constantly switch between his child form to adult form to old form (it is unclear which, if he has one, is his true form, although his voice matches most with his adult form). This also follows a specific pattern: Child, Old, Adult, etc.... He first appeared in The Ultimate Enemy, serving his annoying employers, the Observants, to destroy Danny Phantom to prevent the existence of the evil Dark Danny, but Clockwork had other ideas. Clockwork sent in Box Lunch and Skulktech gost from the future to battle with the present Danny Phantom, which led to Danny, Sam and Tucker to finding Clockwork's lair. There they met Clockwork, who was charged with destroying Danny Phantom and preventing Dark Danny's existence. Danny attempts to fight Clockwork, but Clockwork's power of time prove too strong, allowing him to pause, rewind and fast forward the fight. Tucker used the time medallions to give them a slight advantage, only for them to escape into Danny's evil future. After the harsh reality of facing the future and battling with Dark Danny, trapping him in the Fenton Thermos, Clockwork intervened, saving Danny's friends and family from their deaths, revealing he knew these events would happen. He explains by saying; "The Observants look at time like they're watching a parade, one thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above, and all the twists and turns it might -or might not- take." He gave Danny a second chance at changing his life so that the horrible future the boy saw never happens, taking the Fenton Thermos holding Dark Danny with him to his timeless lair. Afterwards, the Observants, angry with Clockwork interacting with Danny, forces on Clockwork the responsiblity of Danny's life, along with Dark Danny's existence outside of time. Clockwork replies in confidence, "I know, but then... I know everything." He makes his second appearance in Masters of All Time. Danny turned to Clockwork for help when Vlad infected Sam and Tucker with ecto-acne. He at first advises Danny not to try and change the past, but eventually agreed to let Danny try, if only to teach him a lesson, though he said, "I'm the Ghost of Time, not the Ghost of Miracle Cures." When Danny went back to him hoping to once again go back, Clockwork refused, only agreeing to reset time before Danny interfered. However, he conveniently showed Danny what was necessary to cure the ecto-acne he had gone back in time to prevent, and after Danny leaves, Clockwork smiles, hinting that he planned the whole thing as well. Clockwork makes only a couple cameo appearances in the series finale, Phantom Planet; if one has a keen eye, they can spot Clockwork as one of the ghosts aiding Danny and Skulker in turning the entire planet intangible so that an asteroid may pass through it. Appearance in Ultima Clockwork plays a pivotal role in the Ultima series by watching over the Society and assisting in helping it to be formed. In Danny Phantoms Doomsday, he warns Danny about the impending fall of his world and even helps him to escape knowing that he would eventually be victorious in his mission. Also, In Total Drama Ultima, he lead the The Total Drama Teens safely together. In The Crossing of Universes, during the Chaos Emeralds Arc, he informs the Society heroes about some information regarding the Chaos Emeralds and some new friends who would assist them in the future. He later gets captured by the Org so they could use his powers to fuel Solaris, but he reveals that he knew that this would happen all along. There have been claims that Clockwork assisting the Society means that he is interfering with the timeline by preventing a horrible future. When asked this, he replied "The Organization has already damaged the timeline more than enough times. What else is there to lose?" Clockwork is also one of the few beings who knows the truth behind the Dark King. Unfortunately, Clockwork has his own nemesis to contend with in the timestream: Immortus, Master of Limbo and an ally to the Organization. Because Immortus has access to the multiverse timestream like Clockwork, he can undo things that Clockwork is trying to save or avoid at all costs, which makes him an extremely dangerous opponent to both the Time Keepers and the Society. Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral